V5.3
New Skins in the Store The following skins will be added to the store: * Wardens vs Marauders ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) * Valentine's Day 2015 ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: ProfileIcon0775 Sweetheart Tibbers.png|Sweetheart Tibbers ProfileIcon0776 Party Teemo.png|Party Teemo ProfileIcon0777 Masked Teemo.png|Masked Teemo ProfileIcon0781 Nemesis Draft.png|Nemesis Draft The following Ward Skins have been added: Heartseeker Ward.png|Heartseeker Ward PVP.net ;Nemesis Draft - Featured Game Mode :This mode will be made available later during the patch. 2015-02-12 Patch Update http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/game-updates/patch/patch-53-notes/#patch-updates ; * Cost reduced to 250g from 475g. ; * Fixed a bug where Sona's base stats were reverted to her old stats a few months back. ; * Fixed a bug where El Tigre Braum didn't properly plays taunt, joke, dance and movement audio. League of Legends V5.3 Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 7 * - Classic, Spectral, Union Jack, Bandito, Pumpkinhead, Fiddle Me Timbers, and Surprise Party. * - Classic, Deadly, Swamp Master, Karate, Arctic Ops, and M.D. * - Infernal and Lord * - Classic, White Mage, Curling, Greybeard, Leprechaun, Baron Von, and Super Villain. ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Range reduced to 550 from 650. * ** Bolt range reduced to 600 from 700. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 49.704. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Sand Soldier auto-attack range reduced to 325 from 400. ** Damage to turrets reduced: *** Base damage reduced to 60 from 90. *** Scaling per level reduced to 10 from 15. *** AP scaling reduced to from . ; * ** Now displays its stacks and remaining duration on the buff bar. * ** Rotation speed doubled. ; * ** Tether range reduced to 650 from 700. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 15 seconds from 13. ** Fixed a bug causing Mega Gnar to last for 19 seconds instead of 15. ; * ** Base slow increased to % from %. ** Maximum slow increased to % from %. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * General ** Attack frame sped up. ; * ** In addition to enemies marked with , will now damage enemies within . * ** Fixed a bug where the ability hit the same target every seconds, instead of the intended once every seconds. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Nidalee's bugs were not properly set when switching from Human to Cougar form. * ** Tooltip updated to indicate that Hunted monsters are rooted for 2 seconds. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the spell shield reduced damage from all sources when blocking a spell. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the spell shield reduced damage from all sources when blocking a spell. ; * Stats (Note: These stat changes are a bug that shipped into the patch, as they are Sona's stats prior to her rework) ** Base health increased to from . ** Health growth reduced to 70 from 77. ** Base mana regeneration reduced to from 9. ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. ; * ** Now builds up on turrets, but still does not apply on structures. * ** Now automatically sends an "On My Way" ping at Twisted Fate's target location, similar to . ; * ** Missile width increased to 120 from 100. ; * / ** Tooltip now states the range of Thorn Spitters and Vine Lashers as 750 and 400, respectively. ** Zyra and her allies can now see the attack range of her plants (faint rings around them). Items ; * Fixed a bug where the spell shield reduced damage from all sources when blocking a spell. ; * Now stores a charge every 60 seconds, up to 2 total. ; * Now places a visible ward at the target location that lasts for 60 seconds. ** Ward has one hit point. ** Ward is untargetable to allies. ; * Passive health regeneration increased to 150% of base from 100%. Summoner's Rift ; * Model now counts as impassible terrain, making it impossible to walk into him even when ignoring unit collision. ;Inhibitors * Fixed a bug where inhibitors weren't taking ability power to structure bonus damage. Summoner Spells ; * Ignited champions will be interrupted when attempting to recall. Game Client ;Locked Camera * There are now two options for locked camera: "Fixed" (Classic) and "Per-Side Offset", which offsets the camera in a way that's beneficial for Blue and Red team. Patch Rundown References de:V5.3 es:V5.3 fr:V5.3 pl:V5.3 Category:Patch notes